Another Normal Day Excerts
by Airstrike
Summary: Preveiws for my new story I is writing.. Another Normal Day! Please have a read! I'm open to suggestions!
1. Accepted

_S_am - Evenin all! Just your friendly neighborhood Spamcan popping by to upload another memory! Well not much ta say really! Napalm and Cannonball are out together shooting asteroids, Airstrike and Bullet are finding challenges, Diode and Diablos are busy on a supply run, Firestormcollapsed from exhaustion about... -looks at the clock- 4 breems ago and is strapped to a berth in Skartplugs medbayand Flash is asleep! So basically I'm -puts on music- all byy my selllllllllfffffffff...

_S_yndrome- Ehm... Forget someone sheila?

_S_am - Oh but Syndrome here... See I was getting to that!

_S_yndrome - Ya only wrote that because I appeared!

_S_am - Arn't you meant to be with Lenore?

_Sy_ndrome - ... Maybe...Bye!-vanishes- 

_S_am - I'll explain later about that... ANYWAY.. .after having an argument with my friends about wether my stories suck or not -glares at the two femmes in particular- I thought I'd use this to prove my point! XD Roll Disclaimer before I rabble on about nothing!

**_D_ISCLAIMER :- I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS[GOD IT SHOULD BE OBVIOUS BY NOW! THE CHARECTERS IN THIS FIC WERE INVENTED, DESIGNED AND CREATED BY ME[ON THE EXCEPTION OF THE NAME FLASH... BUT HE WASN'T INCREDIBLY POPULAR ANYWAY... I HOPE... **

* * *

_Designation :- Subject : 5AM - A.K.A - Sam._

_-Commence Memory File Playback- _

Accepted 

"Oh... my ... god..."

Martin stood gormless, no expression on his face except one of shock. His eyes were wide open, staring down at Sam's arm. His short brown hair flew around in the breeze as they both sat on top of a buildng, their legs dangling over the edge. Sam stood up and covered her arm back up. She carefully rolled her black hoody back over it, submerging it back into the darkness of her sleeve.

"I'll go now" she said, panicking slightly by his reaction. She had just revealed to him her biggest secret ever... well one half of it anyway. She took a single step to leave, a deep hole now penetrating her spark...

"That is so cool!"

Sam turned around. Instead of an angry or frightened emotion Sam was expecting, she was met with an excited smile from her boy mate. He looked impressed by the fact she had shown him. Sam furrowed her brow. What was he so happy about? She wasn't human and he hadn't known until now!

"What's cool?" she asked. Martin smiled.

"The fact that your a robot!" he replied. Sam smiled weakly. Just like the old days...

"Cybertronion actually... and your not mad I didn't tell you in the first place?" she had already told four people today and at the moment Martin was the only one who hadn't either cowered in fear or bit her head off, screaming they never wanna see her again. Even her family hadn't accepted it... neither had Leo and the others... Don just wanted to experiment on her but she had left before he could.

"Why would I be mad? One of my best friends is half a Cybertro- tro what ever! I can understand it's hard to tell people!" his smile covered his face. He didn't care... Sam bit her lip, hiding a tear. She knew he'd understand... he was her best boy mate after all! She smiled

"Sam are you coming or are you gonna chat all day?" suddenly said a voice. Sam looked up, someone speaking through her communicater embedded in her ear. It hadn't been used in a while so she was still getting used to them suddenly speaking there.

"I'm coming Syndrome hang on alright" she replied, cutting the connection

"Who was that? One of Primes lot?" asked Martin. Sam sighed. It was time to reveal the rest of her secret to him.  
"Follow me" she said quietly. Martin nodded and followed, no hesitation at all. He trusted Sam, he always had. She trusted him too, it was obvious. Thinking back to their school days, Martin remembered how they used to sneak chocolate up to his room so his mum wouldn't find out they had spent their money on junk food again. They had been caught numberous amount of times, but they still did it.

Sam led the way as they both walked down an allyway. They came to a small clearing where a light grey Crystler Crossfire sat. It looked normal enough except for the bright blue insignia where the Crystler sign usually sat and the unusual paint job. It's bonnet was a darker shade of grey whilst the rest of its front remained a lighter shade. The vehicle's headlights were slanted, as if they were looking at something evilly. The light grey streaked up its sides, eventually meeting a triangular point and bursting off into dark grey again. Its large wheels looked black in the dimly lit clearing. Sam approached it and touched the cars bonnet "Wow you never told me you had a new car Sam!" Martin jumped in. Suddenly the vehicle shook.

"Not again..." muttared the car as its headlights lit up. It backed into the shadows.

"Relax 'drome its only me! Sheesh get a grip!" replied Sam. The car rolled forwards again, and Martin saw there was no driver.

"So who's this?" he asked crossing his arms. Sam kicked it. The metal jumped suddenly, revving its engine in anger

"Hey!" it squealed "That hurt!"

"Well transform then!"

"But I'm picking up a heat signature!"

"Cool your pistens it's only Martin! He want's ta meet ya" smiled Sam taking out a small device.

"You know the drill" she said, placing the thing on the car's side. The grey vehicle transformed into its alternate mode, the device kicking in and shinking him immeadiatly so he was about the same size as Sam, only slightly taller.

"Martin this is Syndrome. He's the Freelancers programme repair guy" Sam smiled again. Syndrome smiled nodded politely.

"G'day"

His voice reminded Martin of crocodile dundee...

"Hey" replied Martin nodding. Sam read his face expression "Yes it was the first thing he came across" she said answering his silent question.

"What?"

"The first human thing he scanned was Crocodile Dundee... then Steve Urwin... then Neighbors... get where I'm coming from?"

"Oh..." suddenly said Martin. Syndrome blinked then turned to Sam.

"Was that wrong?"

"No.. he was just wondering where you got your aussy accent from"

"Aussy... accent?"

"Australia? Oh come on didn't you scan anything on Earths history?"

"No... Just the language and a vehicle mode... Firestorm scanned all that crap!"

"Oit! Language!"

"Sorry commander..." Syndrome hung his head low. Sam chuckled. Man it felt good to punish them again...

"Wait a minute! Commander! What the hell!" suddenly perked up Martin. Sam nodded, her face determined.

"I told you I had a weird life... I'm not only Cybertronion but I'm also the leader of the Freelancers. I tried to show you my drawings but you guys never took my seriously! Well... no one did at that matter"

"Your telling me that all this time you've been leading a group of Transformers! You dirty lil mexican!" Sam chuckled. Being called something from years ago always made her laugh

"Well actually Firestorm and Cannonball have been covering for me whilst I've been here on Earth... So nerr you cheese monkey!" she replied. Martin crossed his arms and walked towards Sam "That's it I'm gonna fart in your ear" he said randomly. Sam laughed "Ohhh no your not!" she replied, backing into the grey mech that stood behind her. Martin stopped and laughed. Syndrome looked at them both, his optics showing his utter confusion.

"What the slag are you two talking about?" he said. Sam growled at him.

"Language!" Syndrome shrugged innocently.

"What? it ain't like he knows what I'm saying anyway" he replied, gesturing at the short human male. It was sorta true. Martin didn't understand Cybertronion slang... Sam had tried to explain to him ages ago about the difference between a Nanosecond and an Astroclick, but the information hadn't quite sunk in.

"We going or what?" suddenly snapped Syndrome. He transformed into his vehicle mode and opened the passenger seat. Sam sighed and smiled at Martin.

"It's been real" she said, giving him a hug then running over to Syndrome.

"Wait!" Shouted Martin "That it? When the heck will you come and see me!"

"Duh! I'll see you in a few cycles!" shouted Sam. Syndrome revved his engine and they both sped away leaving Martin alone in the dust. Suddenly he realised something

"How long is a flippin cycle!" But they had already left. He sighed, shrugging. "Aww well. Back to the Lair I guess..."

Suddenly, he saw something on the ground. It shone in the rising sunlight as he approached it. It was a set of keys. Attached to it was a note. It was set out in typical Sam style, Martin mentally told himself as he smiled and read it. It read in bold block capitals making it easier to read;

'TO - MARTIN A.K.A NINJA-LAD 

FROM - SAM - COMMANDER OF THE FREELANCERS 

SUBJECT - FREELANCERS MESSAGE :-

HEY MARTIN. IF YOU'RE READING THIS I GUESS I'VE TOLD YOU AND YOUR STILL THINKING

"WHAT THE HELL!"

EITHER THAT OR I'VE LEFT THIS AROUND SOMEWHERE AND YOU'VE STUMBLED UPON IT. IF THATS THE CASE PUT IT DOWN AND WALK AWAY SLOWLY.

WELL ANYWAYS, THESE ARE THE SPARE KEYS TO MY HOUSE. STAY THERE AND TAKE CARE OF THE CATS.

YOSHI HAS A VETS APPOINTMENT TOMORROW AT 12PM. DON'T FORGET OR I'LL MURDER YOU IN BROAD DAYLIGHT. I'LL BE BACK! KEEP MOONEY IN THE HOUSE SHE HAS KITTENS TO LOOK AFTER NOW! 

SPAM... A.K.A. TMNT130

P.S - SORRY THIS MESSAGE IS IN CAPITALS! LEO'S CAPS LOCK WAS STUCK WHEN I WROTE IT AND I COULDN'T BE BOTHERED TO RE-WRITE IT ONCE I GOT HIM OUT OF IT!'

"Spam you bottle of n00b sauce" whispered Martin. He threw the keys in the air then caught them, hiding them in his pocket as he ran back down the ally towards Sam's blue bungalow.

Sam sighed, re-positioning her black and white ying yang sweatbands on her arms. She stared at the bustling city as they sped past, the sun sending beautiful rays of light over the tops of buildings.

"Lemmie guess. He's your partner right?" Sam looked up

"Explain what you mean by 'partner'"

"As in boyfri-"

"NO!" interrupted Sam hitting the dashbored, Syndrome swerved off the road uncontrollably for a few seconds then he hit the brakes to stabalize himself.

"Don't do that!" He took a turning and started picking up speed as they hit an interstate.

"Well don't call Martin my Boyfriend! He's just a friend ok!"

"Woah! Touchy!" was the only reply she got. Sam fell silent, knowing she was stressing about nothing. She held back some tears as an uncomfortable silence fell upon them. Yes she had gone out with Martin once, but they had ended it! They didn't see the reason to be together but they were still best of friends. If he reacted to it like that... hopefully Becca's reaction wouldn't be much different. She had agreed to play truths with her at an abandoned parking lot tonight, where she was gonna tell her. After that she was going to decide wether to call it and just leave. Martin was the only one who had taken it so far. Her parents didn't want to know her anymore, and she doubted Leo would want to speak to her again now knowing that he had been training an alien. The only one out of her family that didn't hear it from her was Chris, but Sam guessed Clare would've filled him in by now. None the less, she couldn't change her decision now.

"There they are!" smiled Syndrome as they neared a large warehouse. Sam suddenly snapped out of her daydream, looking up at where they were heading.

"Stop daydreaming about slapping Optimus and focus will ya!" laughed Syndrome.

"Actually it wasn't Optimus this time... it was Megatron" smiled Sam jumping out. No need to worry the aussy, he probably had enough to worry about being third in command.

Another transformer stood infront of her. He looked down at her and smiled, the dark grey scar mounted over his eye glinting as the morning sunlight washed over it. His body was thick and Navy blue. The only hints of colour were the occasional black patches and white scrape marks. Amongst the scratches and dents, a blue insignia similar to Syndromes was seen.

"What up Sam. Long time no speak" he said sitting down on the ground. Sam looked up at him and smiled widely.

"Morning Napalm. How you been keeping?"

"Pretty good really... How about you?"

"I'll survive."

"Ah ha! Found the little bliters!" Syndrome chimed in delight as he threw a couple of shrinkers at Napalm, one that the dark mech placed on himself, the other he placed on something behind him. Well someone anyway. Sam scowled.

"Why'd you bring Flash with you?" Napalm sighed and turned around. The secret was out.

"You can come out now kid. She knows you're here" he said. A smaller red transformer with sky blue optics came out from behind Napalm shyly, sticking close to his friends' side. Sam smiled

"Didn't expect to see you here"

"I-I'm sorry..."

"You don't need to apologize I was just wondering why you were here thats all"

"I wanted to see you again... I missed you" smiled the smaller mech shuffling his feet. It was obvious he was much younger then the other two mechs. He hadn't passed his youngling stage yet, and he had already been through so much. But that's a different story altogether. Sam sighed and opened her arms warmingly.

"Come here" her smile widened. Flash smiled excitedly, then ran over and hugged Sam, lifting her off the ground. Sam greeted his embrace and hugged him back, trying her best not to shead a small tear. She had missed them all more than she ever let on...

"Plus he wanted to know if you had any other games he could try" Flash blushed as he let go of Sam, carefully putting her back on the ground and shuffling back a bit so he was near Napalm. Sam chuckled quietly, taking something square out of her large coat pocket.

"Actually I do. You remember Guitar Hero Flash?" Flash nodded. Sam smiled and produced a game. Flash gasped excitedly

"Guitar Hero 3!" he smiled as Sam gave it to him. Suddenly he jumped, spinning round. Syndrome chuckled, watching the kids reaction to a common Earth noise.

"It's just a horn from a nearby lorry Flash nothing to panic about" he said. Flash looked at the ground slightly embarressed, supspacing the game for later.

"It's your first time on Earth isnt it?"

"Properly yeah..."

"You scanned a vehicle?"

Flash nodded "First thing I did... that and scan the language..."

"What car you decide on?"

Flash smiled and showed her a hologram of the form he had picked. Sam chuckled "Mini Cooper! Nice choice!"

"We better get moving before we're discovered..." mumbled Napalm just loud enough for everyone to hear. Sam nodded.

"I got one more stop to make first. Get Firestorm and Airstrike to meet me at these co-ordinates in two cycles"

"No prob Commander. Come on Flash let's go" replied Napalm tapping Flash on the shoulder. He jumped again before he followed Napalm. They both pressed something on their arms, warping them away. Syndrome transformed and Sam removed the shrinking device from his size, turning the Crossfire from a large remote controlled car size to a normal vehicle size. She jumped in and they sped off, heading for the freeway as they made their way back into New York.

This was it.

One more stop it would all be over...

'Finally' Thought Sam 'Finally... I can go home...'

* * *

_S_am - There! Told you! HA! 

_S_yndrome - Who are you talkin to ya Spamhead?

_S_am - Anyone reading what comes out...

_S_yndrome - Eh... I'm goin now anyway...

_S_am - I thought you went earlier...

_S_yndrome - Na. Thought I'd read one of your memory files before I left...

_S_am - ...

_-End Transmission-_

_-Airstrike.The.Careful.Risk.Taker-_


	2. Rejected

Ok this is a little piece of my work. I'm working on my next master piece Another Normal Day [a follow on from The Split 5 and hopefully The Split 6... if it happens. This is a small piece I wrote off the top of my head, showing how even your best friends, whom you think will understand and always be there for you, can turn into heartless monsters.

Disclaimer : You know what I'm gonna say but I'll get buggared if I don't write it. I did coz I didn't write it on my other stories... Might as well get it over with...

I do not own the Transformers. I am not God... but the charecters in this particular ep I _do_ own. Well their names anyway. Every name in this story is based on someone or something. You don't like it? Get over it I'm not here to solve your problems... :P **JUST READ THE GODDAMN THING AND SEE FOR YOURSELF! THANK YOU!**

**_Another Normal Day_**

**_Excert One - Home_**

Becca paced back and forth as Sam watched her nervously. "Why didn't you tell me before?!" stuttered Becca as her pacing stopped for a breif second, before continuing. Sam looked at the floor, her arm laying next to her. She looked at it. It wasn't bleeding like any regular humans arm would, instead it spewed wires and leaked a pink substance. She narrowed her eyes then closed the open panel, wincing as she hid her damaged arm "I wanted to... But I was scared you'd act..." she trailed off. Becca glared at her "Act like what? For Gods sake Sam answer me!" she replied furiously. Sam looked at her friend "Because I was scared you'd act exactly as you are now! If I told you all those years ago do you really think we'd be friends? Do you really think we'd know each other!" she shouted, tears threatening menacingly to fall down her cheeks "Don't you dare cry Sam! I don't even know why you are crying! Robots don't have emotions!" snarled Becca back . Sam stood up, knowing her friends were still outside "Remember who's idea it was to play truths! You wanted the truth well there it is! I told you no but you never listen to me! You never have!" she said opening the door "Where are you going robot! I command you to come back here at once!" she shouted, tears streaming down her face. Sam stopped in her tracks, her red eyes flaming with rage "First off! I'm going to my REAL friends! My team! My comrades! Secondly, I am not a robot! I might be half Cybertronion but I still have 1/4 of my human organs! I might not have a heart but if I did I would've ripped it out by now!" Becca stopped in her tracks. "sheesh why don't you just give me a bioanalysis of your entire infostructure! or perhaps you can tell me how many water particles are in a single snowflake!" she replied sarcastically, her voice getting louder towards the end. Sam shook her head, her face screwing up. Her fists clenched, she wanted to hit her. Who was this person? This wasn't the kind and funny Becca she once said was her best friend. This was... a lost soul, someone who had seen great potential in her... someone she had let down. She had promised this person all those years ago that she would make her happy... and that she accomplished until now.

Sam turned to leave, turning her back on the one person she thought she could trust with her secret. Becca was still squealing and screaming curse words at her, but she didn't reply. She walked out of the room, reveiling the large abandoned car park. Two transformers sat side by side at the far end of the concrete, both of them looking up when she came out. The one of the left was black wih purple spouting out of the two small bladed wings on his legs. His wings on his back were also black with a small strip of red marking their outlines. His face showed he was concerned. Both of his haze purple coloured optics looked down at Sam as she approached them "No Becca?" he said, his voice clearly showing his youth. Sam shook her head "She didn't take it lightly either did she" spoke the second. He was slightly older then the first, and his faded red paint showed every white scrape and dent he'd ever had the misfortune to get. He had olive green eyes and a set of obviously folded rotor blades on his back. Only one set was on his back however, as the other sets were stren down his arms, acting as his joints. Sam shook her head "She acted exactly like the others did if not worse... perhaps I should stop telling them all now..." replied Sam trailing off, tears running down her cheeks. the two transformers bent down, their strange blue insignias shining in the golden sunlight. Sam hid her face and wiped away the tears. This had been the twelth run today, and so far only one person whom she had spoken and confessed to had taken it and told her she wasn't a freak and that he would still like her as a friend. She looked up at them both, her normal blank face expression returning "Transform guys. Lets get back to Freelancer HQ. I've been dying to challange Flash at Guitar Hero 3" she said smiling. The two transformers nodded, one turning into a black hawk fighter jet, the other into a red fire rescue helicopter. Sam jumped into the chopper and after a while they took off, heading upwards. "It's been quiet without you Sam" said the jet as he escorted the helicopter "I know. I missed you all... including you Airstrike." "Hey! I'm not that annoying!" interrupted Airstrike. Sam chuckled, the yawned "It's been cycles since I've been able to speak and recharge properly" she replied, adjusting something in her arm for the instence air pressure "Well Flash has gotten pretty good at Guitar Hero. He completed it in expert the other day..." "What!? Man even my fake brother took a year! Man how am I mean't to beat him now..." replied Sam, eyes wide. She relaxed as they hit space, the bright light and blue skys eventually turning into blackness. "Firestorm..." she broke the short silence "Yeah?" replied the chopper as he flew "Have you got a new interior or is it just me since I haven't seen you guys in like 16 years?" she said quietly. There was a breif pause, then "He got it done this morning for your return!" laughed Airstrike from the radio. Sam giggled "Yeah! Well you got a new paintjob as soon as you heard she was coming back!" replied Firestorm, trying desperatly to defend his dignity. "Alright alright knock it off before I knock your helms together" ordered Sam and the two bots went quiet. Sam looked up in amazement. She could finally see it. Home. A large ship lay in front of them, protected in the asteroid belt by large asteroids which seemed to orbit around it. "Welcome home commander" smiled Firestorm. Sam smiled, watching Airstrike speed off into the side of the ship. They entered the airlock and Sam breathed a sigh of relief. Firestorm and Airstrike grinned as the main entrance to the ship's insides opened in its usual fashon. Sam looked up at them both, she was finally free of her Earthbound prison. She was finally away from everyone that doubted her... except that one person. But she summed up she could go see Martin later. "Thanks Firestorm. It's good to be home" she said walking in. A large mech was walking past as she wander down the hallways to her room "SAM!" it shouted. Sam jumped, and looked to her right seeing the mech. "Cannonball!" she shouted in delight, running up to him and hugging him "I've missed you so much!" said Cannonball picking her up "As have I Cannonball as have I! I was just about to turn in..." she said as he put her down "long trip?" he asked as they wandered back over to her door "No... just my chocolate levels are decreasing and I haven't had a proper recharge in about sixteen or so years" replied Sam. Although she hadn't aged throughout the years, sixteen years without a recharge really strained her circuits. She yawned accidently and Cannonball smiled nicely, gently rubbing a finger down her back. He could feel all her tense muscles and aching systems "Go on go get some rest. I'll let the others know you're back. Bullet still won't let up on that bet you and him had" he said quietly. Sam let out a small relaxed sigh as Cannonball rubbed his finger up and down her back, the relief soothing her quite warmingly. Cannonball stopped and gently pushed her forward "Go on. Oh and... Welcome back creator" he said smiling. Sam smiled back, then entered her personal quarters. She looked around. It was how she had left it all those years ago. Orginised but in a mess. She jumped onto her large double bed and curled up in the sheets. Yawning again, she slowly fell asleep, some words escaping her as she dozed off into recharge...

"There's no place like home..."

* * *

Well thats it! Meet my charecters! I love my fanbots... I'll put descriptions up about them later probably. Well at the moment this is a Oneshot... but if things get outta hand I'll add more chapters. Please R&R! Everythings accepted. But please note Flames are sent to my friend... and she can be **_VERY _**cruel XD Sleep in Fear!

Spam A.K.A Airstrike


	3. Movie Night

_S_am - Hellomoto! This is the second preveiw I have taken from my new story I'm writing - Another Normal Day! Its obviously an add on from A Normal Day... except I might add another Split in the middle to explain a lil more...

_C_annonball - Sam! We're leaving! You comin or not!

_S_am - Just a minute! Ok.. lets make this quick...

* * *

_-Designation - 5AM AKA Sam- _

_-Designation - Spartan 259 A.K.A Chris-_

_-Commence Memory Playback-_

_

* * *

_

_Distractions_

_

* * *

_'I've always wondered what its like to be a real human. I might look like one, feel like one and act like one, but I'm not one. There's loads of things I've always wondered... What's true love like? What do the others dream about whilst in recharge? What does Tuna mayonaise and egg mayonaise taste like mixed together in a sandwich? heh.. perhaps I should stop wondering. There are some things I'll never find out, and some things I will. Now, about that sandwich...' 

Sam sat infront of her laptop checking her fanfiction profile. Still no reveiws on her stories. Sam sighed. No one ever reveiwed her stories. It was obvious why no one reveiwed certian stories... She decided to reveiw those ones later. Or perhaps she'd have to look deeper into their memory files...

A sudden noise from the ground shifted her attention to the rather small cat beside her.

"Oh hello Moonz..."

The cat mewed happily, four kittens appearing behind her. Sam smiled, picking one of them up. The little bundle of fluff was completely black except for a little white chunk of fur which sat on the end of its tail. It meaowed in a high pitched tone as Sam hugged it, its russian blue eyes focusing on its surroundings.

"How is lil Moosey Blue today?" The kitten replied by licking her cheek. Sam chuckled. She wouldn't admit it, but Moosey Blue was her favourite out of all the kittens. He was just so unique and adorable! Carefully, Sam lifted the kitten into the air infront of her.

"Look at you! Moosey Blue!" Moosey Blue mewed happily his small swishing side to side in the air.

"Sam" a monotone voice made Sam jump. She turned her attention to her laptop which was calling her. Don had tampered with it, letting it speak to her freely. The only thing he was unable to do was give the voice some emotion.

"What's up Leo?"

The laptop -otherwise known as Leo- brought up several screens, covering what Sam was doing. One of them moved to the left side of the screen, the other to the right side. The larger panel was one of Sam's CCTV cameras she'd set up. The second was a scan Leo was doing of the person now pressing the doorbell outside her house.

Sam recognised him immeadiatly. Her doorbell sounded, her homemade tune chiming throughout the house. Putting Moosey Blue back down with his family, she wandered over to the door, leaning on the wall beside it.

"Its open Chris"

"Zis is not Clis" chimed a very bad female russian impression from behind the white door "Zis is ze special delivery!" the voice changed to a raspy englishman "Do you want to speak to the manager?"

Sam laughed, opening the door. Chris chuckled and wandered in holding several bags. The kittens trailed behind him, mewing happily whilst Sam picked up Moonz. She glared down at her children warily as they all wandered into the kitchen.

Once the cats were eating happily, Chris and Sam sat down on the two sofas, cans of Mountian Dew, Dr Pepper and packs of sweets and chocolates inbetween them both on the coffee table.

"What films did ya get?"

Chris smiled, taking out some rectangular cases from inside one of the bags. "I got Waynes World, Johnny English, Bruce Almighty, Hitchhikers Guide to the Galexy, The Transformers movie... The TMNT movie... and Cars"

Sam smiled "Lets go Bruce Almighty first" She picked up a couple of cans of Dr Pepper "Highgrade bro?"

"Chuck us a can!" Chris replied, throwing a large pack of crispy M&Ms at the same time. They both caught them in unison then laughed. Sam placed the disc into the player. Chris closed it by the remote, but before he could play it, a small beep sounded from the table. It was Leo.

"I'll be right back bro" Sam stood up and headed towards her laptop. Chris sat back on the sofa as she sat down infront of the machine sitting on the table.

"What's up Leo"

"Incoming message from" The computers voice changed as an automated name sounded "Firestorm"

Sam sighed "Yo bro? I'm erm... I'm gonna take this in my room" Chris looked up "Alright. Tell Cannonball I say hi and DON'T BE TOO LONG!"

Sam smiled as she entered her room. It was strange how everyone in her fake family except her brother had decided to never know her again. It was brillient how he understood so much even though he had a terrible attitude. She hardly ever saw it anymore though, the fact that he was in the Spartan ranks helped alot.

Sam heard Chris switch on the DVD as she flicked on the large flat screen in her room. A small corntrol panel sat underneath it. Sam pressed a few buttons until a red mechs face appeared on the screen, a small smile tugging at his cheeks.

"Evening Sam. Just making sure there's nothing wrong" the bot smiled as Sam settled down in her black leather spinny chair.

"Everythings fine Firestorm. What's going on up there?"

Firestorm sighed "Nothing much really. Airstrike's ended up in medbay again. He tried to speed through a couple of colliding asteroids..." Sam raised an eyebrow "The result?"

"He got his wings ripped off" Sam cringed. Ouch...

"That'll teach him to stop trying to play James Bond"

Firestorm chuckled. It had been a while since Sam had heard him laugh. She was used to not seeing him around. Firestorm was the only Freelancer she knew that was so involved with his work that he'd collapse from exhaustion on several occasions. She smiled, raising an eyebrow.

"How comes you're in such a good mood?"

Firestorm smiled again "Why shouldn't I be? Napalm and Cannonball have gone out, Airstrikes offline in medbay since Skartplug turned his off to stop his whining, Flash and Grindz are asleep and Syndromes out on a mission"

"What about Bullet and the others?"

"Training room"

"Any news from the Convicts?"

"Not a peep outta them since you left"

"Well haven't you got work to do?" Firestorm stopped to think. Sam grinned 'got ya'

"Actually I finished that a few breems ago. So what are you doing?" Sam clicked her fingers. She thought she'd got him a reason to sign off. As much as she missed her team, she'd rather be watching DVDs and eating chocolate with her brother.

"Oh nothing much.. was about to watch some TV until you interrupted" Firestorm suddenly looked pale, checking his internal calender. Sam had told him not to disturb her today unless it was of the utmost urgancey, but she wasn't gonna mention that, she was waiting for him to find out...

"Oh Primus... Sorry Sam..." Firestorm almost cringed at the fact he'd forgotten it was Sam's family bonding time. Well, what was left of her family anyway, which was... Chris and the cats basically.

"Don't worry about it... Now do you mind? I wanna catch the end of Bruce Almighty" Sam replied, raising an eyebrow. Firestorm shifted, slightly embarrised "Ok... Sorry.." He apologized again. He saluted then cut the line, leaving the screen blank. Sam sighed, turning it off.

'Sometimes I wish I could be a regular human...'

"Come on Sam! Tell Firestorm to piss off and leave you alone!" Chris shouted from the other room. He was joined by a group of mewing, telling Sam Moonz and her kids had joined Chris on the sofas. Sam stood to leave the dimly lit room but she stopped, hearing the silent rustle of a presence in her room. She knew exactly who it was...

"Come on Pepper you can watch as well"

A large tortoise shell cat jumped onto the double bed, meaowing loudly as it got Sam's attention. Sam picked her beloved cat up, carrying her into the front room to watch the movies. Chris looked up.

"Bout time! What took so long?"

"It's Firestorm. What doesn't take long bruv?"

"True true. Well pull up your sofa! We got food to eat and movies to watch!"

"Sam" Sam sighed, looking over at Leo once more. She stood up angrily, Pepper still in her arms.

"Yes Leo?"

"Incoming Transmission from" The automated voice system came online once more "Flash..."

Sam smiled "Be right back again bro!"

"What! What does that dickhead want this time?!"

"It's Flash this time... Probably just wants someone to talk to"

"Whatever! Didn't you tell them not to bother you today?"

"Yeah... but this is Flash. Don't worry I won't be long" Sam put down Pepper "Keep my seat warm"

Pepper meaowed happily then ran back to the living area, sitting where Sam had been.

Sam wandered back into her room, activating the screen once more. Flash looked at her, his optics pasted with worry.

"Hey Flash... whats up?"

"Sam! Napalm went on a supply run the other day and hasn't returned!"

"What? Have you sent Airstrike out to find him?"

"We can't! Airstrikes in medbay! Oh man, what if he's hurt!?"

"Alright alright calm down. Does Firestorm know?"

"Yeah..."

Sam sighed. Flash always got worked up if Napalm was late... "Have you tried contacting him?"

Flash looked away for a moment to think. "No..."

"Try and contact him. He's probably sidetracked at the nearest bar again" Sam smirked. Flash nodded and smiled weakly "Ok... Thanks Sam!"

Sam nodded "Anytime kid"

Flash cut off the line. Sam sighed again...

'Sometimes I wish never met Cannonball...'

Sam returned to the room. Chris was munching his way through the Cheesy Doritos. A grey kitten started crawling towards one that he had dropped, its ginger patch shaped like a paw print sticking out amoungst the bags of sweets and treats.

"Chris you got Prowl after you're munchies"

Chris looked up and was just able to catch the kitten before it started to try and eat the lost Dorito. Prowl meaowed loudly after being picked up, so loudly that it got his mothers attention. Moonz wandered over from the pack, sitting paitently waiting for Chris to put her child down. Chris did do and Moonz picked Prowl up, carrying him over to his family. Sam smiled

"Protective ain't she"

"No kiddin. I'll tell ya, That Prowls got a pair of lungs on him!"

Sam chuckled, sitting down. Pepper moved aside for her to sit, jumping onto her lap the second her butt touched the sofa.

"Yeah... I was tempted to call him Screamer. But we both know theres only one..."

"Speaking of Becca, you seen her lately?"

Sam frowned "Nope. Not since I told her. She don't wanna know me anymore..."

Chris nodded "Martin said something about that. He said he was gonna talk to her. Wants me to meet him at the Rockerfeller for a pint tomorrow"

"Well be careful. I got a weather report saying its expected to snow. Again." Chris smirked, pulling another DVD out of the bag. Sam saw the title and tutted him "You STILL got Mums collection of Lee Evans DVDs!?"

Chris laughed "Hell yeah! Lee Evans 0wns!"

"Well chuck it on then!"

Chris whacked the DVD into the drive and closed it, slumping into the chair. Sam lay on the couch. Pepper shifted so the large tortoise shall was lying beside her.

"So Sam" Sam looked up. Chris threw her a pack of Mini Eggs and a can of Dr Pepper. Sam caught them both with ease and smiled. She opened them and slowly ate the chocolate eggs as he spoke.

"Tell me some more about the Freelancers" Sam swallowed her egg. Opening her Dr Pepper and placing it on the large coffee table infront of them, she took a sip out of the red can and replied to him. "What is there to know? Firestorms got sleep issues, Cannonball has a temper problem and Airstrikes stuck up his aft... Well he was until they met Darkness. Now he just cares too much about people"

Chris laughed at Lee Evans as he did an impression of an employee of the month "Who is Darkness?"

"You mean who WAS Darkness... She was pure evil. She manipulated Napalm into thinking she knew how he felt about humans, then used him to get to Flash. After that she kidnapped Flash and Napalm followed blindly, Flash's life in his hands basically. He disobayed her and she shock Flash with a shock collar she inserted on his neck. Napalm was good for a while, taking a bullet for another member of the team. Darkness rewarded him by removing Flash's collar. After that a Nighthunter called Shadowcat helped get Fla-"

"Woah woah slow down. Nighthunter?"

Sam sighed. This was going to be a long night...

Hours passed and Sam finally finished explaining to Chris about Darkness and the Nighthunters. She had also stuck in parts about her friend Erin and the Nexus, but she didn't go into full detail about that. They both sat in silence, laughing at Lee Evans, when a familier monotone sounded just above the TV.

"Sam." Sam jumped up, hearing her name. Her attention was drawn to Leo again. She sighed, lifting the sleeping Moosey Blue off of her side and placing her with Pepper. The old cat didn't mind a bit and merely settled down again after Sam had moved.

"What is it Leo?"

"I have an incoming call from" For the third time that night, Leos voice settled to an automated name "Skartplug"

Sam sighed. She looked at Chris who rolled his eyes "Go on then..."

Sam quickly left. This was going to be a long night. So much for 'no disturbances...'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Sometimes I wish my imagination wasn't so big'

Sam wrote on her online diary a few hours later. Chris had finally left for home, leaving Sam alone with Leo and her animals. She stopped for a brief moment to grab a mini egg, then she continued to write.

'Sometimes I wish I hadn't been so curious as to look at Toonami at midnight. Then I wouldn't of stumbled across Transformers Energon... Then none of this would've happened. Sure, I would've found out eventually that I wasn't human, but at least I would've had time to live my life BEFORE I started feeling like an outcast. Heck, perhaps then I would've been able to get on my teachers good side without her calling me Airstrike at every possible moment along with the rest of the class...'

Sam sighed, smiling slightly

'What's done is done. As Syndrome say "Always look forward, Never look back." What kind of example would I be to Flash if I kept grimacing about my past?' She looked up, watching Moonz shuffle her beloved kittens out the room and towards their basket. She turned back to her work 'Its a matter of a few days now before I go back. It's funny, this time a few years ago, I was writing a similar entry, pleading for them to come get me...'

Sam yawned, deciding to finish her diary entry there. Glancing at the time, she wondered if one quick call to Firestorm wouldn't pass. Quickly, she ended her writing.

'I must go. It is early in the morning again and I wish to make a quick call to Firestorm before I call it a night. Goodnight Don.'

'Goodnight Sam' came the quiet yet polite reply over the internet. Sam smiled. Although Leo wouldn't speak to her for what she had told him, Don was more than happy to, providing Sam brought him some little gadgets for him to tinker with next time she was on Earth. They hadto compromised on that case. Don wouldn't test on Sam or try and take her apart and in return Sam would bring him stuff and let him meet her crew, provinding he didn't try and take_ them_ apart either. Sam copied and pasted the conversation into Notepad, adding the date and time at the top. She then saved it, and ordered Leo to shut down.

"Night Leo. Get some recharge, We're back to work in the morning" Sam stood up from her chair and stretched. "Goodnight Sam. Happy Recharging" came the emotionless reply before the screen went blank and the usually noisy whirring of the fan slowed into silence. Sam yawned, heading towards her room "Screw it. Firestorm can wait till morning" she spoke out loud in the darkness, closing her door as she entered her peaceful sanctum.

* * *

_C_annonball - Sam come on!!! 

_S_am - Alright!! Sorry! Gotta go! Supply run!

_-End of Transmission-_

_-Airstrike.The.Careful.Risk.Taker-_


End file.
